


Bangs

by Naughty_Yorick



Series: Taagnus Week 2019 [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Fluff, M/M, and magnus puts his foot in his mouth, but its cute, rated teen cos swears, taako gives himself a haircut, this one is very silly guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughty_Yorick/pseuds/Naughty_Yorick
Summary: The Hunger is coming… and if you're Taako, that means there’s no better time to make poorly planned, spur-of-the-moment decisions about personal style. Written for Taagnus Week on tumblr, for the prompt "Stolen Century".
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Taako
Series: Taagnus Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544320
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: The Taagnus Week Collection





	Bangs

Magnus can hear the arguing from the deck of the Starblaster.

“…but you look  _ fucking  _ ridiculous!”

“Well you’d be the expert on that, clearly!”

“Oh, you  _ total-” _

“I think it looks amazing.”

“Oh,  _ fuck off _ do you!”

He takes a deep breath and pushes open the door to the dining area. Lup’s standing on the opposite side of the room, gesticulating wildly with her arms. Taako, now launching into a barrage of insults, is stood with his back to the door, facing her. Merle and Barry are both sat at the table, Barry with his head in his hands, Merle looking  _ delighted. _

“Uh…”

Lup spots him. “Ask Magnus! See what  _ he  _ thinks!”

Taako spins around. Magnus can immediately see what the argument is about. Taako's given himself bangs, his hair in a blunt line just above his eyes.

“Oh.” It’s all Magnus can think to say. His first instinct is to laugh – not because it looks bad, but because it’s such a shock. He buries that instinct down, keeping his expression still. 

“See!” Crows Lup, triumphantly. 

“I didn’t say anything!”

“No? Then what  _ do  _ you think?" 

He looks again at Taako. Honestly – he doesn’t hate it. Quite the opposite, in fact. Taako’s always had long, thick hair – and now it frames his face, highlighting the angles of his nose and cheekbones and jaw, giving his eyes just a touch of shadow.

"I think it’s cute.” He says, simply. 

Taako grins. “See!  _ Magnus  _ thinks its cute. I knew I kept him around for a reason.”

Lup throws her arms up in exasperation. “Well of course  _ Magnus  _ thinks it looks cute! You could give yourself a fuckin’ bowl cut or, or shave it all off, and Magnus would still think it looks cute! You could prance around wearing a fuckin’  _ garbage bag  _ and he’d be all…” she puts on a deep, gruff voice, “‘Hey, T, you look nice today’!" 

"Hey!” Magnus protests, “I’m not that clueless! Just 'cause I don’t get style like you two…”

“Oh, sure, that’s  _ definitely  _ what I’m talking about." 

"What?”

“The point is, your opinion is, you know,” she flaps a hand at him, “clouded with bias. You don’t get to decide if the bangs are cute or not. Because they are  _ not. _ Right babe?”

She’s met with silence.

“Barry!”

Barry groans into his hands. “It’s just hair!”

“You’re all  _ useless, _ I swear." 

"I’m with you, Lup.” Chimes in Merle with a grin, “They make him look like a gelfling.”

“I’ll have you know,” says Taako, pointing an accusatory finger, “Gelflings are a noble race!”

Merle snickers. “Sure, helmet-head.”

“Look!” Says Taako, dramatically, “We’ve got, what, a  _ week  _ till the Hunger shows up? And we’re all gonna reset anyway, so why not try out something new?!”

“Because it looks like you’ve got a melon on your head, Ko!”

“Well I think I look good. Right, Magnus?”

“…Yeah?”

“You  _ actually  _ think he looks good?” Says Lup, rounding on him. 

He’s aware that something is expected of him. “I…yes.” He repeats, surer of himself now.

“Why?”

“What?”

_ “Why  _ do you think he looks good?”

“Uh…” He’s out of his depth, he knows, but ploughs on regardless. “Well…I mean, Taako’s already got amazing hair, right? Cause it’s so long and thick and soft and…yeah. So, that’s good. But the bangs kinda…” he raises his hands to his own face, trying to demonstrate, “They kinda frame his face, right? So it makes his cheekbones stand out even more, and his nose, and like, this part…” he demonstrates again, “…of his jaw? And his eyes…”

He falters into silence. They’re all watching him. Even Barry has taken his head out of his hands to stare at him.

“…Sorry.” He mutters, feeling the blood rush to his face.

Lup leans on the table, peering at him, as if she’s trying to read him. “Go on.” She prompts, eyebrows raised.

Magnus turns to look at Taako, but he’s turned away, his back to him.

“Uh…” He looks back at Lup and continues. “Well…Like I was saying, cause the bangs kinda make this…shadow, I guess? Which makes his eyes look darker, which also makes them look  _ bluer, _ which is super weird but also  _ very _ …” He reins himself back in, “…very nice. Uh…”

He trails off, not sure what else there is to say. 

“Huh.” Says Lup, standing up and stalking around the table towards him. “And you got all of that on, what, a glance?" 

Magnus is becoming increasingly aware that he appears to have incriminated himself somehow, without even realising. 

"Well.” Lup turns to Merle and Barry, “You know what, I think I can live with the bangs. Until the Hunger arrives, at least. Maybe they’ll scare it off…” She slams her hands on the table in front of them, making them both jump. “I think we can agree to disagree on this one,  _ right guys?" _

“Oh, yeah.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Right. In that case.” Magnus can’t see her expression, but her tone has changed, “We should get going. Because of that  _ thing. _ Remember?”

She stares at them for a second before both of them seem to remember, simultaneously, whatever it is they’re supposed to be doing.

“Oh, right!” Says Merle, swinging himself out of his chair, as Barry stands up, rubbing his glasses on his shirt. Lup marches Merle and Barry from the room, calling over her shoulder “See you two later!”

It’s not until the door swing shuts behind her that Magnus is aware that it’s now just him and Taako left in the room. The silence is deafening. He has the acute sensation that he’s done something wrong.

“So…" 

Taako turns around. His face is still – but the tips of his ears are pink. He takes a step towards him. 

"You don’t hate the bangs, then?”

“What? No!”

“Huh.” He takes another step forward, and there’s a little grin on his face, a quirk to the corner of his lips. “You think they’re cute?”

“Yes!”

“You think  _ I’m _ cute?”

Magnus shrugs, unaware of the trap he’s just stumbled into.  _ “Yeah, _ dude. Why’s everyone getting so mad abo—”

Quick as a flash, Taako places a hand on Magnus’ shoulder, lifts himself up on his tiptoes and presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“Thanks, babe. You’re not so bad yourself.” And he sashays from the room.

Magnus blinks, raising a hand to the spot on his cheek where Taako’s lips had touched his skin. 

“Oh." 


End file.
